Trails in the Other Side of Time
by Lexendria
Summary: Gagharv Trilogy and Trails/Kiseki drabble series! Contains spoilers for the latter Trails/Kiseki games. Oh and I guess this will jumble between canon and crack pairings, too.
1. 1 - Thank You (AToV ThomasArchem)

Hey, what is this abomination!?

Well, I know this pairing and every pairing drabbles I will write later are pretty much non-existant. But what's wrong with crackshipping? Though some are canon, anyway. And here's a reminder: this fanfic will jump between timelines and games constantly. So if this chapter takes place in AG 937, the next could be taken place at AG 944, or even AD 1204.

Besides, this is my first fanfic series (yeah, series; this is just Chapter 1) I publish in this site. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Thank You

AG 937, Month 3, Day 12

It's over. Yeah, it's over. The war between Gods, her feelings for Avin…it's over. Avin and Rutice are totally made for each other and everyone can see it, Archem thought. A small scar was formed in her heart as she overheard Avin and Rutice talking about their feelings for each other while sightseeing on Valkd.

Yet she didn't want to interfere. She knew it would happen, anyway. And yet, it still hurts.

Feeling frustrated and confused, Archem wandered aimlessly through Valkd. Until she felt tired and decided to go to the tavern, hoping that nobody would find her.

But she was wrong. Thomas was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of beer, as usual. Knowing the consequences, Archem went and sat beside him.

"A good girl should not go to the bar alone, you know. Especially an underage one like you", said Thomas as he took a sip from his glass.

"I'm just frustrated, Mister Thomas", Archem replied. She stayed quiet for a while. "You know that I like Avin, right?"

"Very much. And I thought you've gotten over it?"

"At first I just want to believe that Avin is oblivious, like Mile implied to me. And he's just focused too much on his mission to even bother with me. I knew that Rutice loves him from our chat before. But…"

Archem broke into tears. As she continued sobbing, Thomas tried to circle his right arm around her shoulders.

"Cry if you want. I'm here with you."

Archem couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and sobbed so loud, and buried her head on Thomas' chest. Thomas just stared at her in pity. After a while, Archem calmed down.

"Done yet?" he asked. Archem just nodded.

"Good. Now go back to Grand Cathedral before I could do anything to you."

"Pardon?"

Thomas took a large gulp from his glass. "You know, men tend to be uncontrollable when they're drunk. Now go before it's too late."

"…Thank you, Mister Thomas."

"Please, just call me 'Thomas'."

"Okay, Thomas...!" Archem responded with a smile in her face. A smile full of happiness and new hope.

As Archem rose from her seat and left the tavern, Thomas took another sip from his glass.

"You're welcome, my little Archem."


	2. 2 - Glasses (Ao JonaTio)

Another chapter, I guess? R&R plz. WARNING: AO SPOILERS!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Glasses

AD 1205, Month 1, Day 29

3.00 PM

Everyday is busy day for Jona Sacred and Tio Plato. As members of Operation Liberate Crossbell's Intellegent Division, they must monitor the movements of Erebonia's soldiers twenty-four-per-seven. Although Fran and Professor Roberts are helping them, Jona feels that this is too much for him to handle. But this is Sunday, so the Operation is put in rest (Mayor Henry declared that every Sunday, every offensive actions is prohibited). Because of that, Jona can't resist his urge to browse the Internet from Control Room. _Besides, nobody's here_, he thought.

As he checks his inbox, Jona's eyes notice a photo frame on Tio's desk. Odd, he never noticed it before. _Maybe Tio put it there when she cleaned her desk yesterday? Maybe. She's just that odd._

Then he proceeds to look at the photo inside the frame - it's...it's...him and Tio holding hands, Tio holding a giant Michey doll, with Professor Roberts smiling behind them.

_So she still keeps that photo!? His was lost inside his private room in Geofront B._

That photo is from when Tio first joined Epstein. He still remembers when Detective Bannings brought Tio to Professor Roberts's research facility. Such a strange girl with azure hair and amber eyes, he thought back then. Never thought she would be one of the heroes who uncover the Crois family's cunning plan, something that he only contributed a little to.

What he can't understand is: _why Tio decided to help him all these times? She's his sworn rival, she's one of the core members of Operation Liberate Crossbell, she's more experienced in battlefield than he is, and she hates hi-_

_Wait, why is he thinking about that!?_

Jona decides to forget what he thought about Tio and proceeds to open ZCF's website.

* * *

3.30 PM

An e-mail notification pops out in Jona's desktop. It's from Tio.

"_Hey Jona, if you are currently reading this, then open the door. Don't call me 'lazy', just do it or I'll blast you with Eidon Gear. Love, Tio._"

Jona scratches his head as he reads the last two words. _Tio would never say that, it seems out of place for her_. Sighing, Jona stands up from his seat and goes to open the door. What he sees is an annoyed Tio, holding two storebags in each of her hands, and _-strangely-_ puts her hair in twintails. No, not partial twintails like she used to have, but full twintails, just like that Bracer girl from Liberl.

"Afternoon, dimwit. Enjoy your leisure time?" she said.

"What are you doing 'ere? Should you be with your roommates?" replied Jona, obviously is referring to her companions on S.S.S.

"I just want to give you this", as she said so, Tio hands a storebag she holds with her right hand. Jona receives it and looks what's inside. Two boxes of King Burgers, three cans of Diet Coke, and...a box with a black-framed glasses inside?

"Wear it, Jona" ordered Tio.

As he puts his storebag at his chair, Jona opens the box. Unnoticed by him, Tio walks to his front and take the glasses from the box.

"I can put it myself" he protested.

"Shut up and just let me do it" she replied, as she slowly put the glasses to Jona's head, and then let her face closer to his.

Two seconds later, her mouth meets Jona's.

And two seconds later, she pulls her head back.

"You certainly look better with glasses."

"Same for you and your twintails."

"So this is why you always help me?"

"I noticed your sight is getting weaker and weaker due to long exposure to monitor. You need glasses. And besides...I..."

"I know. Now can you go back home, to your friends?" Jona said as he turns his back, blushing.

"Hmph, as you wish then" looking annoyed, Tio rushes to outside, not forgetting to take her other storebag.

"...and thank you", Jona whispered to her.

As Tio hears what Jona whispered to her, she smiles. And then blasts him with Eidon Gear.

* * *

06.15 PM

Jona has been casting Tear All countless times from his Enigma since Tio blasted him hours ago. _Sometimes she's difficult to understand_, he thought.

Maybe _this_ is _why_ she's always helping him? _To let him understand her?_

_You're always the odd one, Tio. Always._

* * *

Sorry for difficult-to-follow story. But the tl;dr version of this drabble is "how Jona got his glasses from Ao's ending pic. Oh and Tio being her tsun self."


End file.
